Training Spin-Off
by Aeristine
Summary: 5 years later the bullies from that night come to take their revenge! One-shot! Original Story "Training" by adbhut...read that first before reading this one!


Hello everyone! This fic is for the spin-off writing challenge that Little A Granger came up with MONTHS AGO...so this story is beyond late, which is funny because I'm the one who set the deadline! This is a SPIN-OFF of adbhut's story "Training". Now, for those of you who don't know who she is, she is a talented writer, who encouraged me and many others to write when I first came to the Beyblade community. Every single chapter she was there to give her amazing insight. She wrote the touching spin-off to my "Kai's Poetry Journal" and she's been inactive recently due to school and such. Just letting the world know how awesome she is!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mark's muscles burned as he forced himself to do his 57th chin-up as beads of sweat ran down his large, masculine body, further soaking his green muscle shirt.

58...

59...

Those demonic eyes resurfaced in his memory and his blood boiled.

60...61...62...

Ever since that night 5 years ago, when he, his younger brothers and their friends had tried taking those kid's beyblades and had their asses handed to them by that silver and blue-haired pretty-boy (who must've been on steroids), they had spent every day at the gym; Determined to get their revenge.

They had tried to just forget about the brats, but their faces had been literally on every television screen since then and they heard **all** about their victories.

America.

Russia.

Spain.

China.

Australia.

Egypt.

Those little fuckers had been all over the world, their names legendary! It was a painful, constant reminder of their failure. Maybe, just maybe, if they had kicked the snot out of them that night in the alleyway, it would be their names in lights and they would be the hailed World Champions instead!

He finished his set and checked on his brothers' progress. His little brother John was dead-lifting 400 pounds and Bobby, the youngest, was chest-pressing a 250 pound weight. Both of them were itching for a fight, as it had been awhile since they had last terrorized any high schoolers.

When they were finished their session, they all started walking back home together (because Mark was too stupid to pass his Driver's Exam...43 failed attempts thus far). The big oaf was just listening to his music, when his youngest brother tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, isn't that Kai and Tyson over there?" He pointed across the street where the World Champion and the infamous Ice Prince were just disappearing down an alleyway.

Mark chuckled. "Well looks like Christmas has come early boys. Shall we go say hello?"

The trio of thugs took a short-cut, hoping to cut off their prey, but when they rounded the corner they saw something none of them had expected.

Kai had his rival pinned against the wall by his wrists, their lips were pressed together, and his hand was down the blue-haired boy's jeans, who had his pelvis pressed up against him, soft moans escaping the younger teenager's throat.

"Well, well, well..." Mark said menacingly as he stepped out from the shadows. Kai and Tyson instantly broke apart and moved away from each other. "Who would've thought that big-bad Kai and the "The Champ" were a couple of faggots."

"What did you call us?" Tyson growled.

"You heard him. FAGGOTS." spat John as he revealed himself beside his brother.

"And we don't take kindly to bum chums." grinned Bobby, a creepy smile twisting his features.

Undeterred, the bluenette place his hands on his narrow hips. "Well I rather be a faggot than the unfortunate accident of some emo kid's artwork. Say..." he squinted, "Those tattoos look familiar."

The 6-foot tall man grinned. "Oh, so you do remember us?"

"Oh? Did we beybattle and you lost?" asked Kai examining his nails.

The vein on Mark's head throbbed and he pulled out his launcher. "C'mon! Battle me, unless you're chicken?"

Tyson smirked. "Oh, I'll battle you. And just to make it fair, I'll take on all three of you goth-rejects at the same time!"

"Oh you will regret that, kid." Bobby said as he loaded his launcher.

The four males readied their launchers, Tyson glaring at the three of them, trying to remember where he had seen them before. He liked his odds though. The big one couldn't even hold a launcher properly. "3...2...1! LET IT RIP!" He screamed as he pulled his rip cord, sending his Dragoon into battle.

However, the match was over in mere seconds, with the teenager knocking his opponents' blades on their sides with one precise hit.

Mark was speechless as he looked down at his fallen beyblade. 5 years ago, it had taken three of the little bastards to take down the five of them...but just this one kid took the three of them down in one fell-swoop like it was nothing.

The white blade picked up speed and Tyson rubbed his nose with his index finger. "Heh, had enough?"

On the sidelines, Kai was surprised that his lover had gone so hard on the thugs, as Tyson usually took it easy on challengers without a bitbeast. Did the name-calling effect the Dragon Master that much?

Tyson recalled his blade and turned around.

 _ **"Where do you think you're going?"**_ Before anyone could blink, Mark had sprung forward and grabbed the bluenette from behind, lifting him off the ground and putting him in a choke hold. In a desperate move to escape, Tyson tried elbowing the titan in the ribs, but it did nothing to the body builder. "I suggest you stop struggling, you wouldn't want me to accidentallybreak your neck would you?"

At those words, Kai's back straightened and he looked at the crazed older males before him, the blood lust in their eyes telling them that they were completely serious. "What do you want?" He asked evenly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, as his hands discreetly slid into his jeans.

"Revenge." Cackled the smallest.

Observing how his victim looked like a girl with his long hair, Mark sneered, "You know, Tyson here could fetch a pretty-penny at one of the slave auctions in the human traffic ring."

Kai saw red.

There was a flash of light, and all three savages fell to the ground, clutching their necks as Kai caught his blood-stained blade. Seeing that Tyson was safe, he turned away.

"Wait! We're not really going to leave them here, are we?!" Shouted Tyson.

"We'll get you out of here then we'll call the police to come pick them up. They should be able to hold out till then."

Tyson sighed and scratched his head, feeling bad to just leave these guys here to bleed.

"KINOMIYA!"

"Sorry guys, but you really do deserve it...Coming Kai!" The Dragoon wielder ran to catch up with his boyfriend.

As the cops and paramedics rushed over to his broken body, Mark couldn't stop shaking. Those furious crimson eyes that Kai had looked at him with when he pulled the ripcord...

 **They were t** **he eyes of** **a** **demon.**

* * *

 **A/N-** So was it good? Was it bad? Tell me in a review!


End file.
